Naruto Vs Gaming
by Bone Master
Summary: SLIGHT AU. Naruto is a neglected child in favor of his Jinchuriki sibling by almost all of his village, including his parents, yet he got stronger and found happiness in video games. But one day because of the problem caused by a masked man and a virus, now Naruto has to travel between some of the most famous games to find a way home and stop a new villian. HAREM Made with E/O.


**NARUTO VS GAMING**

Proulouge:Beginning of the Chaos.

(Before this story begins I'm going to say right now that both Elemental Overlord and I worked together and we each deserve equal credit. Also neither of us own Naruto, I'm not sure if we need to say that at this point.0

Today in Konohagakure No Sato (The Village Hidden In The Leaves) we can watch the locals living their life normally and happily doing well, after all there is a reason for that happiness.

That happiness is because Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha (4th/Fourth Fire Shadow) is walking the streets with his wife and daughter, Kushina Uzumaki & Katsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze respectively.

You see, 15 years ago, a Masked Man with an spiral mask attacked Kushina when she was giving birth, the man was able to extract the Kyubi No Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) that was sealed in Kushina.

Fortunately, the Sandaime Hokage (3rd/Third Fire Shadow) Hiruzen Sarutobi, who, after Minato managed to remove Masked Man from the place, used Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to lock the Kyubi's Yin (Negative) Chakra into the old Hokage as the Yang (Positive) Chakra in the newborn Katsumi respectively.

After everything had calmed down, Minato proceeded to inform the Village Council the status of his daughter as Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice), incredibly, thanks to him and his wife, who had survived the extraction, all the people of the village began to praise Katsumi as a heroine.

But there is something that some people seem to forget, that was that Katsumi was not the only person who was born that day.

On the day two children were born. Katsumi did indeed have a sibling, a brother named Naruto who because of the fact Katsumi was Jinchuriki was neglected by his parents. Despite this the young boy found solace in video games, fighting games mostly but he did play a few platformer's when he had the chance.

Naruto cursed to himself as he kept dieing to Bloody Marie in Skullgirls."Maybe I should take a break, get something to eat and drink so I can have some time away from this annoying part."He said, putting down the controller as he got up. But as soon as Naruto went outside the room, suddenly a spiral like distortion began to appear before a robbed figure with short and spiky black hair appeared wearing a orange mask with a spiral on it and only one eye hole in which a Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) was shown.

Tobi looked around the boys room, which was somewhat messy. He then looked at his game collection, which had games like Mortal Kombat and Smash bro's, to a few platformer's and puzzles like Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog. Tobi then noticed the game Naruto had taken a break from and got curious, wondering if it was as hard as the boy had said. 5 death's later Tobi had developed a minor eye twitch. "Ugh, now I know why that boy has so many problems...DAMN YOU BLOODY MARIE!" Growled mentally Tobi as Naruto came back with some snacks.

Tobi looked at Naruto owlishly as Naruto stared back, both weirded out and in Tobi's case, just plain awkward."So...do you want to play as well ANBU-San?" Asked Naruto as he thought that Tobi was merely another ANBU that his father put near the compound for security...even if he felt something off about him...

Tobi meanwhile couldn't believe how lucky he got by not wearing his Akatsuki cloak, and since he was now more focused on the game, he nodded.

Naruto sat down."We take turns. Each time we die the person in control switches."Naruto suggested to which Tobi agreed to. 20 death later they were both cursing out Bloody Marie.

"GODDAMN IT!" Naruto growled at his latest attempt, but at least he got to her third form.

"Tobi thinks that Bloody Marie is the hardest boss EVAR!" Said the masked man in a comical tone.

"Actually, she's the 8th Cheapest Boss known to gamers, surpassing Yami from Tatsunoko VS Capcom and Jinpachi from Tekken 5 but still being surpassed by other 7 more cheap bosses." Naruto scoffed as Tobi actually got nervous. "So who are the 7 cheapest bosses?"Tobi asked.

"Well, in order from weakest to strongest..." Naruto began, "Unlimited Hazama from BlazBlue, Gill from Street Fighter 3, Geeze Howard from Fatal Fury, Night Terror from Soul Calibur 3, Shao Khan from Mortal Kombat, ALL King of Fighters Bosses, and FINALLY Parase L'cia from Arcana Hearts 3..." Finished the blonde while shivering. *Hopefully I don't have to worry about fighting them since I don't have any of those games.* Tobi thought. He mentally smirked."Hey Naruto-san, do you want to see a cool trick Tobi learned?"He asked the blonde who nodded. Tobi started and Naruto's eyes, casting a special Genjutsu (Illusion Technique)

This genjutsu would put the victim in an alternative world created by the caster, but it was extremely dangerous and thus Tobi decided to test it on the boy before perhaps testing it on the kyubi jinchuriki.

But what even Tobi didn't knew was that something else would happen instead...

Inside the tv layed a virus that looked like a black blob. It felt and saw what was happening in the real world as it used this as an attempt to escape, using this anomaly he opened a portal between the two worlds, but the portal sucked what ever got out it, meaning it couldn't escape, but the other two humans were pulled in and fell near him before the portal closed.

"W-what's going on, Ze?!" Naruto asked in panic as Tobi narrowed his eye in surprise as hthey lookeda round, seeing a blue like background with yellow lines before they saw a black orb near them. "H-humans, real live humans."The blob muttered, moving towards them.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Naruto and even Tobi shouted in shock of the orb. "Be quieter...I may not...have ears but...I can still hear."It said, anger in it's voice. "Hmph! What you're gonna do? Look at us?" Tobi mocked rather darkly as Naruto felt that the masked ninja did one BIG mistake somehow..

It opened it's one eye, showing it to be mostly red with one black pupil in the middle. The virus showed it's rather sharp teeth as it gave a disturbing grin."You just pissed me off." Both ninja blanched before Naruto deadpanned at Tobi, "What have you done?"

"I just said he pissed me off, what did you not get?"The blob asked, looking confused. "Umm...Tobi is sorry?" The masked ninja said in his fool mode, hoping to make things less awkward.

But sadly, the orb and even Naruto didn't believed him. The orb glared."I can tell your strong, but watch your back because I will get you back."It said, begining to float away. But as Naruto tried to grab the orb, the space was distorted and both ninjas quickly lost consciousness.

Naruto groaned, trying to get up as his vision was groggy. "...ey! A...you al...ght?" The blonde heard a voice call him. "Are...ou...alright, mister?"

"I feel like I was hit by a truck."He groaned, looking to the voice. "Oh dear, tha-that's just awful!" Cried the voice, now confirmed by the blonde to be female, in panic as Naruto finally recovered his vision and saw had called him.

The woman in question had long black hair that went down her back and a pair of red eyes. Her mouth held some surprisingly sharp teeth. She wore a white suit that hugged her body nicely along with a short blue skirt and a pair of black stockings. Naruto couldn't help but blush upon seeing how cute that girl looked before shaking his head. "Who are you? And where am I?"

The girl looked relieved before she answered, "M-my name is...-" Then a name came to her, "Alice..."

"A-and your in the F-fighter Zone area that's called Canopy Kingdom..." Alice answered. "Wait, like from Skullgirls?"Naruto asked in shock.

"Eh? You mean the skullgirl? Then...yes." Alice said as Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head!

"How is that possible?! Skullgirls is a videogame!"

But then Naruto remembered how he and Tobi were absorbed by that black blob...and then-

'THAT'S IT!' Naruto realized, "I must find Tobi and that blob thing!"

"B-blob?"Alice asked.

But some reason, that statement made her feel...familiar.

"Y-yeah, I must find them now." Naruto said as he put himself on his feet, and soon saw that instead of his typical white t-shirt and beige shorts that he wore on his home, he was wearing new clothes which consisted of a black long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves being orange with a black jacket on top, orange pants and black boots.

"What the hell?"He asked himself.

Even so, Naruto actually liked the clothes he had now over that annoying orange jumpsuit that he had to wear because his parents SOMEHOW forgot to buy him new clothes during this year. So yes, he liked his new clothes. "Question is how I got these clothes, Alice-san did you give them to me?"He asked her. "N-no! When I first saw you, you were already wearing them!" Alice said while blushing in embarrassment as Naruto quickly nodded, not wanting to cause any problem to a innocent girl that he just met with.

"Though now I'm curious how I got the new clothes."Naruto asked himself. "Well, I think you look very n-nice in them..." Alice said before they both blushed. "Thanks."Naruto said."I don't mean to sound rude but would you mind if I went out?"

"Well...c-can I come with you?" She asked after a few moments of silence. "I wouldn't mind, plus it's good to know someone has my back."Naruto said, smilling.

"Thank you..." Alice said while smiling happily before they both went to explore the place.

"Where...am I?" The masked akatsuki member noticed that he was on a medic table as he lacked his coat and long sleeve shirt, showing his upper body.

"Ah, so you've finally woken up, no?" An elderly voice asked as Tobi turned around in surprise and saw an old man wearing a lab coat.

"Who are you?"Tobi asked, curious. "I'm Dr. Alvin from Lab. Zero HQ, which is where you are right now..." The now named Dr. Alvin said as Tobi nodded. "I found you passed out near the entrance, and thus I quickly brought you in to treat your possible wounds, yet you're as healthy as a horse." Finished the doctor with a chuckle.

"Let's say I'm a quick healer."Tobi said, getting . Alvin nodded before he took out Tobi's clothes, "Here you go, mr...?"

"Tobi."

"Mr. Tobi, I had them cleaned up." Tobi nodded in appreciation as he put on the dark shirt before putting on the cloak and confirming that his retractable chains, which he hasn't used ever since his fight against the Yondaime Hokage, were present.

"Thanks..." Was all that the masked man said.*The last thing I remember was pissing off that blob. Perhaps if I can find it I'll be able to return to the Elemental Nations.*He thought as the masked Uchila began to walk away.

But then he remembered a very crucial thing:

"CRAP! THAT NARUTO BOY ISN'T HERE!" Tobi cursed as he though where could the son of his former sensei be right now.

"I remember we both faced that blob. If I find it then there's a chance I can find the Uzumaki."Tobi said to calm himself down as he went in a random direction. "Hmm, are you searching for someone?" Asked Dr. Alvin in curiosity as Tobi felt like face-palming after speaking outloud.

But then an alarm was heard as several explosions caused the lab to tremble!

"What was that?"Tobi exclaimed, jumping a bit.

Behind him Dr. Alvin got nervous and went to the monitor where he could se two shadows cutting through the defenses! "Damn it! Lab. Zero betrayed us!"

"What?!" Tobi's yell was cut off as the steel door before them was cut down and the two invaders were revealed.

One invader had blue hair formed into spikes and her outfit looked like a mix of a nurse uniform and a stereotypical Ninja while the other looked like a blob of body parts.

"...And I thought that Zetsu was weird looking..." Tobi whispered as he saw the...thing made of body parts with something akin to disgust (which wasn't seen due to the mask he held) and while the nurse looked quite...beautiful, his heart already belonged to one girl...who was already dead.

He activated his sharingan, getting ready to fight.

"Oh my, who do we have here Dr. Avian? Another Anti-Skullgirl experiment like that music man or that little brat?" Mock asked the nurse as Dr. Avian narrowed his eyes.

"He's not 'another experiment' as you called him, Nurse Valentine..." Frowned the old doctor as he tried to get contact again with Patricia and Big Band, but failing to do so.

"Don't even bother..." Said the blob...in a female voice making Tobi question his opponent's gender. "The communications are down, and by the time your reinforcements arrive, you'll be long gone..." It...She finished in a gloating tone.

Dr. Avian was about to say something before Tobi stopped him, surprising the old man, "Tobi?"

"Get out of here. I'm more then strong enough to hanle these two."Tobi said, glaring at . Avian thought on staying and helping Tobi before resigning himself and hide, wishing luck to the man that stood up against Lab. Zero even if he hadn't to do so.

"May I have the names of those I'm about to end?"Tobi asked.

"Just to humor you before your death." Mock asked the nurse as she got in a fighting position as well. "My name is Valentine, and my partner here is Double..." She then pointed to the blob like being.

"I'm not sure if I want to know what..she I think, is."Tobi said, shivering a bit as he stared her dead in the eye.

'And I seriously thought that Zetsu and Orochimaru were creepy...' Thought the masked nin.

Valintine just rolled her eyes as she charged at the masked man, with Tobi running at her as well.

"Such a foolish man, seeking to get in the way of Trinity's divine will, No matter. I have more then enough power to wipe a stain like you."Double said.

"Your powers are NOTHING when compared to the might of I, MADARA UCHIHA!" Finished the masked man as his sharingan appeared and a cold, dark aura was released.

To Be Continued...

(A/N E/O:Hello There, I'm E/O And I Hope You Enjoyed This Prologue. Also Who Do You Think Should Be On Naruto's Pairing? Bone: The next chap may take a bit, it depands really since I'm not good with deadlines and E/O and I may take a bit, but keep an eye out.)

Awleidche Iasxnpt wohsact srhue sreoehmls


End file.
